GAJE d'Next
by IsmiHana
Summary: Sequel dr GAJE by Anak-anak Prince of Tennis! Tp ini lebih menyorot ttg ShiraishiAkaya.
1. Chapter 1: SCS n' Harlem Shake!

**GAJE d'Next!**

* * *

**Sequel dr GAJE by Anak-anak Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**Same place, same time...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: tokoh orisinil: Konomi-sensei, cerita orisinil: Nadha yg cuayanchieekkk! (Kirihara: Anata terkena ALAY INI DATANG SELALU alias AIDS!)**

* * *

**Chp. 1: The Next Morning ~Some Crazy Stuffs n' Harlem Shake!~**

* * *

**Plis enjoy y...**

* * *

_Mandi pagi sudah biasa..._  
_Sejuk dingin tidak terasa..._  
_Sore hari kalau tak mandi..._  
_Badan lesu, main tak mau..._

Shiraishi asheek sekali mendengarkan radio yang telah berpindah 'hati'-maksud guwe 'lagu' ke genre unknown (soalnya gue gga tau genre lagu yang didengerin ama Shiraishi kini T_T). Dengan asyik ia memutar-mutar di tempat, mendengarkan lagu yang kini tengah digandrungi anak Kanto sejagat raya.

"_Everyday I'm shuffling! Tet-tededet-tededet-tet-tet!_ ..."

"Knok-knok! Ada orang nggak?! Yuuhuuuuuuu!"

Segera si kapten Shitenhouji itu menghentikan hiphop di tempatnya dan bergegas membukakan pintu. Langsung saja wajah si orang penderita gajemaniax dan AIDS (bukan Sanada lho...) muncul.

"Shiraishi-san! Mura-buchou suruh aku anterin ini!" serunya sambil menyodorkan baki sarapan, "Eniwei baswei (masute anyway busway) lg ngapain?"

"Waah, makasih ya, Kirihara-kun," ujar Shiraishi sambil membelai baki makan paginya, "Lagi nge-dance. Mau ikut?"

Pintu ditutup. CKLEK!

Dua orang kontestan berdiri di depan beranda. **#SFXsuaradrumbertabuhkencangmembelahlangitdanbumi. **

"Soro-soro ikuyo."

_Op-op-oppa gangnam style!_

Dengan semangat kedua anak itu menarikan tarian gangnam yang telah lama populer namun evergreen. Dengan asyiknya kedua kontestan kita ini memakai gerakan yang mereka ingat. Putar tangan di atas, angkat kaki, silang tangan kanan-kiri, _op-op-oppa gangnam style_! Wooooooooohhh!

(Author: padahal gue nggak tahu apa-apa ttg gangnam, hiks...!

Shiraishi: Wahh... author ini! Aku juga nggak tahu apa-apa lho! Gimana koreografinya coba? Gila-gilaan kayak harlem shake?

Author: (CLING! Ada lampu bersinar di atas kepalanya!) Nah, pinter! Betul itu! Pindah saluran ke harlem shake yookk!)

Karena capek, keduanya ngerebahin diri ke atas...

_Shiraishi: ... lantai,_  
_Kirihara: ... meja._

"Harlem shake aja yuuuk...!"

"Boleh! Ore ada lagunya!"

"Di mana?"

"DI flashdisk eneeehh! Bisa masukin ke radio nggak?"

Oke, anggap aja bisa. Daripada gue si author jadi **dongdong** di cerita ini...

"Tapi enggak seru kalo cuma berdua aja, Shiraishi-san!"

Shiraishi yang udah semangat jadi lemes, "Iya, ya. Kita ngajak siapa dong?"

Kirihara berpikir, dan... oho! Sodara-sodara bisa saksikan ada lingkaran malaikat berputar-putar di atas kepalanya dengan sebuah lampu yang bersayap di bagian tengah. Taadaaa!

"Akhirnya otak gue nyambuuungg!"

"Jadi?"

"Mari kita ajakin author kita yang gila ini!"

Dan author memasang muka sangat terkejut (!).

"Maafkan aku, Akaya..." sebuah musik sedih mengiringi manakala author berbicara di depan Kirihara, "G, guwe... banyak PR! Jadi nggak bisa ikut kamu! Huweeeeee...!"

Dan keduanya berpelukan, membuat Shiraishi mendelik kaget.

"Gue cuma bisa minjemin kamera ini untuk ngabadiin momen kaliann..." tambah author sambil menyerahkan sebuah kamera digital yang langsung diterima Shiraishi.

"Huaaaa! Author gga bisa ikut kitaaaa, Shiraishi-saaaaannn!" seru Kirihara sedih, "Ini nggak buoleh dibhiarkhyan!"

Shiraishi menarik Kirihara mundur, "Sabar, sabar yaa... cup-cup, jangan nangis dong Kirihara-kun... Kan kita bisa ngajak orang lain..." betapa terkejutnya Shiraishi ketika Kirihara merengkuhnya sambil nangis gaya bebek (kyk gmn tuh?!) Dan author pulang dengan perasaan terluka. Ternyata, Kirihara ditakdirkan untuk Shiraishi! Hiks, hiks...

"Kita kan bisa ngajak para readers, Kirihara-kuun..." ujar Shiraishi lembut. Dan kamu semua yang membaca ini langsung membelalak hingga kedua anak PoT itu harus nyiapin tadah supaya matamu nggak berguling ke mana-mana... (maafkan gue yang punya ide membuat mata kalian hampir keluar, ya... maklum guwe ini kerabat jauhnya Yukimura n' Fuji, jadi sadis-an dikit laah...)

"Wuaaaahhh... buayagus buanggedh itchuuuhh!" AIDS Kirihara keluar (_silahkan baca GAJE by Anak-anak Prince of Tennis untuk lebih jelasnya_). Dengan senang ia menarik tanganmu dan, "Ayolah, kamu ikut ya?"

Maka kamu siap-siap di posisi dan...

"N'tar dlu! Yang jadi kapten pake helm sapa?" Kirihara menyela.

"Masalahnya, di sini nggak ada helm..." gumammu.

"Aaahh... pake kantong plastik itam kan juga bisa." balas Shiraishi enteng. Dan semua menelan ludah. Siapa yang harus pake kantong plastik itam yang barusan dibilang Shiraishi?!

"Aku tahu!" seru Kirihara, "Mari pim-paah!"

"Oh, ayok! Pimpaaaahh!"

"Pim-paaaaahhh!" (guwe mah pake lat-talilat ajaa...)

Dan akhirnya, Kirihara keluar sebagai kapten! 1/2 mendesah 1/2 senang si anak Rikkai itu langsung memakai kantong plastik hitam yang Shiraishi sodorkan.

"Oke, kamu siap?" Shiraishi yang sudah memegang panci besar bertanya padamu. Kamu nyengir-nyengir karena sudah ngambil raket tenisnya Shiraishi untuk gila-gilaan.

"Let's go!"

CTEEK!

"_Konotterrori_!"

Kiihara mulai dengan gaya yang sangat gaje. Tangannya berseliweran di depan muka dan mulutnya komat-kamit nggak jelas. Lalu kemudian, muncullah bagian di mana semua harus gila-gilaan. Wahahahaha! Tanceep! Kamu boleh pilih gayamu sendiri, tentu, namun Shiraishi harus author yang pilihkan. Yup, si kapten Shitenhouji itu lewat-lewat di depan kamera author sambil menabuh panci yang dianggapnya sebagai gitar listrik + tamborin.

Dan hari itu terasa menyenangkan!

* * *

tO bE cONTINUED~~~~

* * *

Ditunggu ya! Kerana ad lanjutannyaa!


	2. Chapter 2: Some GAJE Scene

**GAJE d'Next!**

* * *

**Sequel dr GAJE by Anak-anak Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**Same place, same time...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: tokoh orisinil: Konomi-sensei, cerita orisinil: Nadha yg immmooeeeettt! (Shiraishi: Author! Imut tuh 'I, muka tua! Wkwkwkwkws!)**

* * *

**Chp. 2: That Evening ~Some GAJE Scene~**

* * *

**Mohon enjoy saja, segaje apapun cerita ini... **

* * *

Suatu sore yang ceraaaahhh...

"Shiraishee!" panggil Kintaro yang udah loncat-loncat depan pintu, "Hahaha... Zaizen ada video lucu! Ada Shiraishi-nya!"

Shiraishi muncul dengan keheranan, "Perasaan gue nggak ada ngapa-ngapain deh..." gumamnya, dan Shiraishi jatuh bedebam setelah menginjak handuk Kenya.

"Ahahahaha... kayak gitu videonya! Tapi Shiraishee nimpa orang!" seru Kintaro. Shiraishi langsung menyambar hape yang tengah dimainkan Zaizen di pojok ruangan. Dan...

"OHHHH!"

"Zaizeeeeeennn...!"

"DARI..."

"... MANA..."

"... ELO..."

"... DAPAT..."

"... NI..."

"... VIDEO?!"

seru Shiraishi garang pada kouhainya.

"Laah... orang author yang ngasih aku." ujar Zaizen sambil ngeluarin sesuatu yang lebih canggih daripada hape touch screen yang disita Shiraishi dari saku jaketnya. Android!

"Waaah... si author itu..." gumam Shiraishi dengan napas memburu. Author langsung cabut dan MABIT di sekolah, tak pernah ingin kembali lagi ke rumah (Author: Shiraishi itu... ABOMINABLE!)

* * *

_Shiraishi: Baiklah, dikit catetan buat dear readers yang kece-kece-jangan melayang ya! N'tar jatuhnya sakit!-kerana author kita yang tersayang *mata penuh glare n' blaze* dah pergi, biarkan saya yang ambil alih POV. Setuju sodara-sodara?_

* * *

**POV Unlocked: Shiraishi's POV**

Jadi ntuh author keterlaluan, memberi Zaizen hadiah gosip yang sangat gilaa!

Begini ceritanya, dear readers. Masih ingat nggak tadi pagi kita harlem shake? Naaahh... MUNGKIN kalian semua udah lupa, tapi aku masih ingat kejadian detailnya. Saat itu pukul 7 lewat 24 menit, WIB (lho? lho?)-maksudku WNJ (wilayah negara J-Punk, hohoho...), tepat saat harlem shake akan selesai. Kita masih sebok (sibuk kamsudnya) dengan gayanya AKB 48. Tapi aku tergelincir dan menimpa Kirihara-kun dan... itu terjadi! Ya! Itupun terjadi!

* * *

**No One's POV**

Tulilililittt... hape Shiraishi bunyee, author nyemak dikeet~~

_From: Author Gila _

_To: s_shitenhouji _

_Message: Ini sih mendingan gue yang ngarang, drpd elo gga to-de-poin, gga frontal. Bilang ajalah, kalian tanpa sadar saling kamplang, dan mmmfffffbbbbzzzttt (Shiraishi membekap mulut author-eh, ini pake SMS ya? Shiraishi menutup bagian pesan ini dan menggantinya dengan huruf-huruf gaje. Masih rindu gajemaniax? :D)_

* * *

**Back to Shiraishi's POV**

Udahlah, nggak usah pikirkan apa kata author, kecuali kalo mo kutabok *Shiraishi Glare n' Blaze Mode*. Oke! Kalian boleh bayangin apa aja, yang jelas... itulah yang terjadi!

(Zaizen: Buchou gaje amat...

Kenya: Namanya juga fic GAJE, Zaien...)

Pokoknya apapun itu, aku ingin sekali menghajar si author yang sedang MABIT bareng teman-temannya. Tapi ya sudahlah... Setelah menjambak rambut Zaizen keras-keras (Shiraishi, kamu pasti ketularan virus terbaru; **Sadisitis** dari dua makhluk yang jadi inang alam d'virus; **Yukimura n' Fuji**!) dan memaksanya menghapus ntuh video, aku bisa duduk tenang di dekat kolam renang melihat anak lain sedang bersenang -senang, main air dengan cara ditendang. Dan aku melihat sekelebat bayangan-itu Yukimura!

"Halo, Shiraishi." sapa Yukimura.

"Oh, haloo..."

"Kamu nggak ikut berenang?"

"Nggak. Kamu?"

"Baru aja selesai. Dah ganti baju nih."

"Oho..."

"Jadi, apa kegiatan kita besok, nih? Kan tadi pagi kita udah jalan-jalan ke mal, hmm... yang aku lupa namanya..."

"Kata Atobe, dia ntar mo ngajakin kita ke Kebun Raya Bogor."

"Hah? Asyiiikk! Nanti aku mau minta bibit bunga bangkai, ah! Kira-kira ada nggak di sana, ya? Aku mau tanam di rumah."

Aku langsung shock mendengar perkataan si buchou Rikkai. Aku yakin, nggak hanya seluruh Kanto yang bisa nyium bau busuknya, tapi Kansai dan Kyushu region juga masuk! Namun bagaimanapun juga, bunga itu kan bunga langka, jadi Yukimura tetap akan berbangga menunjukkan bunga itu dan melasah-maksudku menghajar-siapapun yang mengejeknya.

"Mungkin saja ada..." gumamku sambil mengangguk-angguk di tempat. Ahh, Shiraishi dongdong, emang ada yang jual bibit bunga langka illegally? Bisa-bisa kena tangkap pemerintah!

"Oh, sore ini, aku mau ke tempat orang jualan bunga di Jakarta, mau ikut?"

Dan kemudian, aku, Yukimura, dan Fuji telah berada di antara deretan rak berisi bunga dan potnya. Fuji memilih kaktus liar yang tengah berbunga. Yukimura sukses mendapatkan bibit bunga bangkai yang tengah dicarinya.

* * *

**Nyemak sikit~~** **#HeyI'vebackfromMABITatmyschool!**

_Shiraishi: Ternyata aku nggak dongdong, tapi author SGM (sinting, gila, miring) n' sedeng ini yang dongdong!_

_Author: WUAPPAAAH, KAMU BERANINYA BILANG GUE DONGDONG?!_

_Shiraishi: Authooor! Ngajak fight keee?_

_Author: Ayooookk! Kalo mo fight, ayoooookkk!_

_Readers: Pliiiiss, back to the story donk!_

_Yukimura: Apa-apaan ini, memalukan! Jangan berantem di sini, dong!_

_Kirihara: *nyemak* Yok, fight! Mmm... aku dukung author atau Shiraishi-san, ya?_

_Yukimura: Lho, Aka-chan!? Jangan manas-manasin suasana, dong!_

_Author: Pliiiiiss, Akaya yang cute, ganteng, baby-face, kece, imut, n' lucuu... dukungin gue, dong! Yayayayaya? Nanti aku kasih kamu Wii baru deh! (waddhusshh! sejak kapan gua janji begini?! rumah gua gga punya wii!)_

_Kirihara: Hmm..._

_Shiraishi: Dukung aku aja, Kirihara-kun! Ingat, aku partner doublesmu di U-17! Emang kamu tega nyakitin partner sendiri?_

_Yukimura: *kebawa suasana* Udah, dukung aku aja, Aka-chan! Khan akhyuu buchou-mu donkkk..._

_Readers: *muyeng-muka puyeng* Plis deh, kami nih lagi mo baca cerita, bukannya nonton tarung dangdut! (?!)_

_Author: Ayooo!-atas permintaan para readers (Readers:**?! SEJAK KAPAN KAMI MINTA SEPERTI ITU?!**)-kita tarung dangdut, Shiraishi! Suara gue yang lebih kece daripada suara luuuuu~~_

_Shiraishi: Sapa bilang?! Author gga pernah bikin rekaman sendiri!_

_Author: Suara gue ini terlalu indah untuk dipamerkan, n' gue gga mau pamer!_

_Kirihara: Waduuuh! Udah yuk, fight berakhir donk! Kasihan nih para readers, udah puyeng penuh jayusities kayak gini!_

_Author: Kalo itu kata Akaya, aku setuju buanggets! Dah, kita lanjut behind the scene ya, Shiraishi?_

_Shiraishi: Sapa takut?! Gua terima tantangan lu!_

* * *

Maafin iklan tadi ya guys... maafin juga tentang si author yang super-gaje itu. Dia adalah penyebar penyakit gajemaniax, AIDS, TBC (_masih ingat? Baca GAJE by Anak-anak Prince of Tennis agar kholas_) yang sangat berbahaya di dunia ini. Jadi, hati-hati, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya (Author: Teganyaaaaa~~~~~~! Gua adalah pelopor cerita GAJE ini, ingat?!).

Oke, back to the story, aku membeli bunga kertas berwarna-warni dalam pot. Pasti cantik kalau Kaburiel naik ke atas situ... Dia menjadi the **Prince of Paper Flower**! Hahaha...

Dalam perjalanan pulang, kami menemukan Kirihara, Zaizen, dan Kaido.

"Eh, Mura-buchou habis dari mana?" tanya Kirihara, melihat kantong bibit yang dipegang buchounya.

"Dari toko bunga. Aka-chan mau?" Yukimura menyodorkan satu bibit bunga. Kirihara-kun, itu tuh bibit bunga bangkai, bukan bunga mawar ato melati!

"Heee? Aqhoe nggaa pandai beqhebon (masute berkebun), Mura-buchou..." si kouhai membalas dengan cengiran. AIDSnya keluar neeeh...

"Hahaha... nggak apa-apa. Tanam aja di rumahmu, ntar aku bantuin."

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Kirihara menerima ntuh bibit bunga bangkai. Kita liat aja kalo si bunga udah besar, ntah apa responnya.

* * *

tO bE cONTINUED~~

* * *

Maafkan aku chp. 2 harus berakhir di sini.  
Soalnya... aku harus ... MAKAN! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

?


	3. Chapter 3: Our Time is Here

**GAJE d'Next!**

* * *

**Sequel dr GAJE by Anak-anak Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**Same place, same time...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: tokoh orisinil: Konomi-sensei, cerita orisinil: Nadha yg goookiiiiillllll! (Kirihara: Kata Yagyuu-senpai, go-kill itu artinya pergi membunuh! Jadi author mo bunuh sapa?)**

* * *

**Chp. 3: The Next Day ~Our Time is Here~**

* * *

**_Gone are the days of summer!_**

**_We couldn't change it if we tried _**

**_Why would we want to, let's go where we got to _**

**_Out paths will close again in time _**

**_It's never the same tomorrow _**

**_And tomorrow is never clear _**

**_So c'mon, c'mon, y'know!_**

**_Our time, our time is here..._**

**(Our Time is Here-Demi Lovato)**

* * *

No One's POV

"Ciap-ciaaaapp! Hari ini qhite mo pergi ke Kebun Raya Bogor!"

"YEEE! BOGOR, BOGOR! Ini Bogor, ya?"

GEDUBENG!

"Kinchan, ini Depok!"

"Lho, pake apa dong ke Bogornya?"

"Pake kereta dong, kalo enggak angkot!"

Dan Shitenhouji pada bisik-bisik, "Kebayang nggak Atobe naik angkot?"

"Bisa jadi Headline News!"

Mereka cekikikan.

"Ya nggak pake kereta lah. Oresama udah nyiapin kendaraan khusus." tiba-tiba Atobe muncul di ambang pintu, nggak pake assalamu'alaikum, nggak pake permisi, excuse me, gomen kudasai...

"Ohayou, Atobe." sapa Shiraishi. Atobe cuma senyum tanpa menjawab, "Kalian udah siap-siap belum? Nanti oresama tinggal nih." katanya sambil melihat kamar Shitenhouji yang naudzubillah berantakan.

Gimana keadaan cleaning service hotelnya ngelihat kamar ini, ya? Pasti jantungan.

Berantakan versi Shitenhouji adalah; tirai bengkok, lemari terbuka dan isinya berhamburan, gantungan miring, selimut di mana-mana, bantal-guling nongkrong di beranda yang pintunya kebuka, dan 5 anak dengan muka inosen (pengecualian buat Zaizen), bloon bak orang polos (polos tuh gada mukanya!) duduk di tengah-tengah karpet yang penuh dengan snack-snack dan remah-remahnya.

"SHITENHOUJI, AKAN ORESAMA BUNUH KALIAN KARENA TELAH MEMBUAT MALU ORESAMA DI HADAPAN PIHAK HOTEL!"

"WAAAAA!"

Syukurnya nggak jadi dibunuh. Jadi, cerita ini masih lanjuuuutt!

KEBUN RAYA BOGOR (author dah lama gga ke sini, jd rindu~~~)

"BOGOR! BOGOR!" Kintaro masih tereak-tereak.

"Sssttt, Kinchan!"

"Mo piknik di mana?"

"Di sebelah sana aja, yang deket bunga bangkainya."

"Fuji! Tidak mau, nya~~~!"

"Eiji, ayo dong, kan nggak apa-apa. Kufoto samping bunga bangkainya sekalian." Fuji membujuk sahabatnya yang tidak mau piknik dekat bunga bangkai.

'NYAAA~~~!" Eiji kabur ketika disodorin bunga bangkai sama Fuji (hah? Fuji cabut bunga bangkainya, ya?)

Setelah menggelar tikar, mereka mulai bersantai di bawah pohon dekat bunga bangkai sambil ngobrol (Eiji akhirnya mau duduk di sana setelah Oishi memberinya teddy bear). Atobe memasang sun block di kulitnya dan memakai kaca mata hitam, lalu bersantai. Yukimura menikmati semilir angin dan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Tezuka pergi memancing (hah?). Dan Shiraishi berjalan-jalan sekitar, mengawasi Kintaro yang lagi main frisbee dengan seekor anjing jalanan.

"Shiraishi-saan! Sendiri aja?" tanya Kirihara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Hah, kamu juga?" Shiraishi balas bertanya. Kirihara hanya mengangguk, "Bosan diem-dieman aja. Hiyoshi cuma baca buku mulu, Kaido latihan, Zaizen nge-tweet. MALEZ, LEZ, LEZZZZZZZZ!" AIDS dan TBCnya keluar (agar paham apa maksud kedua nama penyakit tsb., direkomendasikan membaca GAJE by Anak-anak Prince of Tennis).

"Ya udah, ikut aku aja." ajak Shiraishi. Keduanya berjalan mengikuti arah jalan kecil aspal itu. Ada pohon-pohon dan selebihnya padang rumput, jangan lupakan bunga bangkainya. Ada anak-anak bermain bola, dan orang-orang lain yang sedang piknik.

"Kirihara-kun..." gumam Shiraishi.

"Pa an?"

"Mo es krim?"

Pas seorang tukang es krim lewat dengan lagunya. Shiraishi dan Kirihara langsung bekejar dengan mamang es krim yang laju banget itu.

"Maaaaaannnggg! Matte, matte!" (emang mamangnya ngerti bahasa Jepang?!)

"Haiiiii!" sang mamang menghentikan engkolannya (ternyata ngerti!)

"Mang, hosh... es coklat satu dong!"

"Wah, abis ni Bos!"

Mereka berpandangan.

"Vanlia?"

"Abis juga Bos!"

Mereka berpandangan lagi.

"Stroberi?"

"Abis semua, Bos!"

"Jual es krim apa, dong?"

"Es krimnya abis semua!" si mamang berseru.

Dan mereka saling berpandangan untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Lha, terus situ napa jualan?"

Si mamang tampak agak kesal, "Es krim gua udah laris habis, makanya gua mo pulang! Eh kalian nyamper-nyamperin segala."

Dan si mamang ngengkol sepeda es krimnya. Pulang.

"URUSSAAAIII! (?!) NAPA JUGA DATANG PAS DIPANGGIL!" Kirihara menjerit tak sopan dan tak tahu adat.

"Ane juga dah aus amat..." (aus di sini neh haus, bukan aus beneran!) gerutu Shiraishi.

"Ya udah, kita balik aja, ambil minum." saran Kirihara. Keduanya pulang dengan tenggorokan yang udah meradang. Dan sesampainya di tempat piknik...

"Waah, airnya dah abis, coyy!" balas Kenya, "Chitose itu nafsu banget minumnya. Katanya radang tenggorokan." sambil menunjuk Chitose dan beberapa kantong obat radang tenggorokan.

"Gua juga bakal radang tenggorokan nih kalo gada air!" seru Shiraishi sebal. Ia melirik Kirihara yang menjulurkan lidah sambil ber-hah, hah. Dia ngejek sapa? Gga ada apa-apa di depannya, tuh.

"Pha... nass..." balas si anak Rikkai yang gimbal-gimbal itu.

Nyook, kita pasang sebuah lagu jadul yang pernah terkenal untuk mendeskripsikan kepanasan mereka saat ini!

_Panas, panas, panas!..._

Ah, author gga hapal. Udah deh, karaokenya.

(_padahal baru segini nyanyinya... T_T_)

Dan akhirnya mereka makan siang di sebuah warung es krim yang fiktif, nggak jauh dari Kebun Raya Bogor. Shiraishi memesan es krim vanila yang diberi topping sirup dan oreo, sementara Kirihara memesan es krim coklat yang penuh taburan kacang dan coklat serut. Mereka menikmati es krim mereka sambil ngobrol sedikit.

"Shiraishi-san, ntar sapa yang bayar? Kita juga nggak bilang-bilang kalo kita tancep ke sini." ujar Kirihara sambil menyuap es krimnya.

"Tenang, aku bawa uang, kok. Lagian emang kenapa kalo nggak bilang-bilang? Santai jak kalii..." balas Shiraishi, "Eh, kamu cemot tuh."

Ia baru saja mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Kirihara untuk menghapusnya, ketika si anak Rikkai menjilat lepotannya, "Enak!"

Kesempatan yang hilaaaaaang!

Sudahlah. Apa boleh buat. Shiraishi kembali konsentrasi pada es krimnya dengan in blue sementara Kirihara melirik ke jendela dan...

"WAAAAAA! Shiraishi-saaaannnn!"

"Hah? Apa, APA?!" Shiraishi c'lingak-c'linguk.

Di jendela, udah ada muka-muka yang mereka kenal, nempel dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda dan tangan masing-masing.

"Fuaaah, es krim! Koshimae, ayo kita masuk!"

"Mada mada dane."

"TARUNDORU!"

"Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"Oresama no bigi ni yoina!"

"Geki dasa daze."

"Gekokujyo..."

"Usu."

Yang lain masuk ke warung es krim dan tempat itu benar-benar jadi terasa amat sesak!

"Waaah... es krimnya enak-enaaakkk!" seru Marui yang udah melihat menu.

"Bik! Pesen es krim kolak sama rujak es krim satu, masing-masing porsi ekstrim ya!" seru Momo, "Oh ya, pake es dawet ama es goreng juga, yaa! Masing-masing atu!" masute satu)

Kasihan bibi yang punya warung neh kawalahan banget menghadapi perut-perut lapar mereka. Apalagi Marui yang pesen es krim eksotis dan memborong paling banyak.

"Bik! Es krim lemon campur astor! Es krim coklat dengan vla puding! Es krim ini, es krim itu..."

"Bik! Es kosong jak!"

"Bik! Es apa aja yang ada deh, kirim sini!" (_wuah, puarrah buanggedh anak yang mesen ini!_)

"Bik! Es ini..."

"Es itu..."

"Es sono..."

"Bik! Ge-pe-el ya! Gak pake lama!" (_maxa bangedh ciiiihhh..._)

"Bik, mo dibantuin?"

Semua menoleh ke arah Fuji yang memasang muka tenang-tenang saja.

"Nggak apa, ni?"

"Haha, enje, Bi."

"Makasih ya Nong. Tolong kupasin lemonnya ya..."

Semua bengong mendengar Fuji dengan amat sangat LANCAR ngomong bahasa Madura di hadapan mereka. Warung es krimnya bernama Warung Es Krim Madura, jadi wajar semua tahu pemiliknya orang Madura. Tapi... Fuji ngomong bahasa Madura...?!

Karena bantuan sang tensai Seigakulah mereka cepat menikmati es krim yang mereka nantikan.

"Kayaknya Fuji-san punya bakat meramu es krim." bisik Kirihara sambil cekikikan.

"Haha, bagus donk. Nggak payah beli es krim, minta dibuatin Fuji-kun aja tiap hari..." Shiraishi membalas sambil senyum, "Eh, kamu pesen berapa es krim?"

Kirihara menunjukkan kedua belah tangannya.

"Dua, ya?"

"Bukan! Ini!"

Ia menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Sepuluh?"

"Iya."

"APPPAAAHHH?!"

"Apa, kenapa, memangnya?"

"Nggak sakit perut?"

Si Junior Ace menggeleng sambil nyengir, "BELUM sakit perut, kok."

Shiraishi mendesah.

"Bakaya, mau es krim gue?" tawar Niou sambil memamerkan es krimnya.

"Hmm... boleh aja."

* * *

tO bE cONTINUED~~~

* * *

Asyiknya makan es krim, tuh! Maaf kalo ceritanya minim humor, ya! Ini persembahan terbaikQqhoe!


	4. Chapter 4: Confess Infrontally

**GAJE d'Next!**

* * *

**Sequel dr GAJE by Anak-anak Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**Same place, same time...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: tokoh orisinil: Konomi-sensei, cerita orisinil: Nadha yg magniiifyyyyyyy! (Shiraishi: Hoeeekkk!)**

* * *

**Chp. 4: Two Times ~Confess Infrontally~**

* * *

_**Should I admit this feeling?**_  
_**Or shouldn't I admit and arrange my think?**_

**(Should I-NadhaAkaya)**

* * *

**WARNING: Kita mulai serius... Mungkin HANYA akan SEDIKIT HUMOR yang KELUAR! Hiks... T_T**

* * *

No One's POV

Malam itu, Shitenhouji menikmati jalan-jalan di bawah lampu-lampu depan hotel. Shiraishi main kejar-kejaran dengan Kenya dan Kintaro, dan pastilah Kenya menang! Zaizen nge-tweet dan Chitose hanya menikmati pemandangan langit gelap dan sedikit bintang karena polisi cahaya. (maksud gue POLUSI!)

"Eh, udahan masuk dulu yuk!" ujar Kenya, "Capek lari-lari terus!"

"Nanya? Satu kali lagi lah, Kenya!"

"Udahlah Kinchan, kan udah malam. Balek ke kamar, yuk."

Shitenhouji masuk kembali ke hotel. Sebelum itu, Shiraishi melihat seseorang menyelinap ke taman hotel. Tampaknya seusia mereka. Siapa ya?

"Kalian duluan deh, aku ada urusan. Daaahh!"

"Eh, Shiraishee!"

Shiraishi menyelinap mengikuti orang itu. Dalam remang-remang gelap, ia hanya melihat kulit putih dan rambut hitam berantakan.

"Sepertinya kenal, deh..."

Ia duduk seorang diri sambil membuka... PSP?

"Yap, sudah kuduga, itu... MFFBZZTMMM!"

Shiraishi terkejut. Mulutnya dibekap seseorang!

"Sshhtt... nanti ketahuan..." sebuah suara berusaha menenangkan. Shiraishi melirik. Ia tak mengenal orang yang memakai masker itu (padahal itu author T_T). Ia juga memakai baju hitam legam. Shiraishi khawatir ia akan diculik, jadi ia mencoba menendang orang itu kuat-kuat. Tapi...

"HIAAAAAAT!" sebuah tendangan terlancar, dan Shiraishi melihat Yukimura menendang si orang misterius (sekali lagi, itu kan author T_T).

"Shiraishi, kamu gepepe?" tanya Yukimura. Orang itu hendak ngacir, namun Yukimura langsung menjerit, "Aku belum selesai denganmu, neh!"

"Mura-buchou? Shiraishi-san?"

Kirihara memanggil.

"Hai Aka-chan!" setelah menabok orang itu keras-keras, Yukimura membalas si kouhai.

"Ampuuuuuuunnn! Ni gua, author!" jerit orang itu.

"Jangan bo'ong lu!" Yukimura kembali melepaskan tinjuannya.

"C, ciyuuuss!"

"Miapah?!"

"Mi Akaya!"

Dan Yukimura melepaskan pegangannya dan menarik masker orang itu hingga terlepas. Tampaklah muka si author yang cantik berseri diterpa sinar bulan (Yukimura: Hoeeekkk!)

"Maafin ane, authoooorr..." Yukimura memasang suara manis.

"Haha. Gepepe..." desah author, "Owe pergi dulu ya, banyak kerjaan. Bye kalian betiga!"

* * *

Shiraishi's POV

Dan author menghilang bak kelelawar malam (iyalah malam, emang ada yang siang?! ntar nabrak mulu kerjanya!)

"Mura-buchou belum tidur?" tanya Kirihara.

"Ini lagi mo tidur. Aka-chan belum mau tidur?"

"Mo ngabiskan level King dulu, donk!"

Yukimura memandangnya dengan glare.

"Alamax, keceplosan!"

"Nggak papa Yukimura, ntar aku anter dia ke kamar Rikkai." aku menawarkan diri untuk menemani Kirihara.

"Nggak usah repot-repot, Shiraishi. Kita semua kan capek abis muter-muter Bogor. Tidur, yuk!"

Kirihara bersungut-sungut sambil mengikuti buchounya dengan aku sebagai penguntit terakhir.

"Makasih ya, Shiraishi-saaan..." kata Kirihara ke arahku sambil nyengir, "Kita main PSP yok besok! Gantian!"

"Hmm..."

* * *

Ada sebuah kertas yang penuh dengan tinta. Sekarang lagi dibaca olehmu.

Tapi sebelum itu, Kirihara-lah yang membacanya. Kertas persembahan dariku untuknya, malam itu.

_I always wanna do what you say..._  
_'Cause I know I'm yours, anyway_

Kirihara bengong di tempat dengan muka monyet.

"Jyaa..." aku pergi meninggalkan si Junior Ace yang nggak bisa berkata-kata. Sebelum pergi, aku sempat mendengar...

"Yagyuu-senpai, ini artinya ape beh?"

GDUBRAAKKK!

Dia nggak jago basa Inggris, yaa...

"Shiraishee!"

Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi...

* * *

No One's POV

"Yagyuu-senpai, ini artinya apa beh?"

Yagyuu memperhatikan tulisan tangan Shiraishi yang mirip tulisan dokter.

"Hmm... artinya adalah; 'Aku selalu ingin melakukan apa yang kamu katakan', 'Karena kutahu kumilikmu, lagipula'."

"Apa?"

Yagyuu mengulang perkataannya dan sepertinya, telinga Kirihara masih pekak, eh, budeg, eh, sama aja ya...

"APA?!"

Mendengar ulangan Yagyuu yang terakhir, Kirihara langsung NGUBRAAAKGH! ke lantai.

"... Kirihara-kun?"

Dan dia demam selama tiga hari.

* * *

Shiraishi's POV

"Aduuuh ... kamu enggak apa-apa, kan?"

Si kouhai membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sekitar. Waktu itu hanya aku saja yang berkunjung, di hari ketiga anak ini sakit.

"Shiraishi-saan..."

"Maafkan aku ya, seharusnya aku..."

Kirihara menyentuh tanganku perlahan. Betapa dingin tangan anak itu sekarang. Kayak megangin gunung es di antartika!

"Kata Dokter, ini semua karena es krim yang kebanyakan kemaren." ia nyengir, "Waktu itu perutku udah penuh, tapi Niou-senpai nggak mau lagi esnya. Daripada mubazir alias kebuang, mending aku makan..."

Aku terenyuh mendengar perkataannya. Kirihara nggak suka membuang-buang makanan ya... Betapa baiknya hati anak ini. Aku hendak mengomentari tindakannya,

"WOI!" seseorang muncul. AUTHOR?!

"Akaya, kamu cakidh (duh, alay! masute sakit tauk!) ya? Ngapa nggak bilang aku, yank? Aku baru tahu dari tweetnya Niou, lho!" seru author sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman hangat.

"Wooyy!" kamu yang sedang asyik-asyik baca langsung memanggil si author sedeng. Author c'lingak-c'linguk dan baru menyadari keadaan, lalu beranjak mundur dan meninggalkan kami.

Thanks ya dear readers! Akhirnya ntuh author menghilang, hehehe... Memang sedeng tuh orang.

(Author: O.o ! Tak bisa itu, tak boleh! Lagian, Qoq gue diusir, khan gue mo sama AKAYA!

Shiraishi: Mang gue pikirin?! :P

Author: AAAAAHHHH! Gimana ini?! Akaya ilang, gue dengan sapa?! *panik*

Shiraishi: Ma Sanada aja, kan nggak jelek-jelek amat.

Sanada: TARUNDORU!

Author: Wah, boleh itu! Yok, Sanada! Gua panggil lu Genchan mulai sekarang yaaaaa!

Sanada: TAWAKIGA, OMAE!)

**_semua bahasa Jepang di atas tak perlu ditranslatekan kerana tak pentinkk_**

Terpaan lembut tangan Kirihara mengejutkanku.

"Shiraishi-saan..."

"Iya?" tanyaku lembut.

"Ada si gontakure, tuh."

"Ha?"

"SHIRAISEE!"

Aku mendelik kaget melihat kedatangan Kinchan. Ya ampun, dateng-dateng lagi nih tamu tak diundang! AAAGHH!

Kinchan datang dengan muka khawatir, "Aku dengan Shiraishi sakit. Iya kah?"

Kami m'langa. Hah? Apa? Sementara itu, Kinchan sudah meraba keningku yang dingin berkat guyuran hujan ringan yang agak deras, "Waah! Shiraishee dingin! Sakit! Padahal katanya mau makan es krim lagi malam ini!"

Aku mendengar Kirihara cekikikan. Entah kenapa, senang rasanya bisa membuat orang tertawa.

"Nanya? Apa yang lucu? O.o " Kinchan tampak cemas.

Aku tersenyum dan membelai kepalanya, "Kinchan, yang sakit itu bukan aku, tapi Kirihara-kun." ujarku sambil menuding Kirihara yang cuma senyam-senyum.

"Tapi Shiraishi kan dingin. Artinya Shiraishi sakit!"

"Ini hanya karena hujan, kok."

"Ouh." si gontakure melesat ke dekat pintu, "Kirain Shiraishi sakit. Ya udah, aku balik dulu, ya!"

"Eh, Kinchan! Mo ke mana?!"

"Main dengan Koshimae!"

BLAM! Dan pintu ditutup, menyisakan kami berdua dalam kamar itu.

"Besok kita ke Jepang, jadi cepat sehat ya..." ujarku pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Kirihara.

"Hmm..." ia hening sebentar, "K, kalau aku mati, bagaimana dong?"

Aku sangat shock mendengarnya. Apalagi author yang sedang nguping di pintu. (Shiraishi: Author masih mikirin Kirihara niiihh)

"Kirihara-kun, jangan prasangka buruk, deh!"

"Yaa... khan hanya kemungkinan. Gurunya author bilang, kematian adalah hal terdekat dengan kita."

Kami hening sejenak.

"Kirihara-kun, aku... aku rela menukar nyawaku untukmu, biarpun aku hanya punya satu nyawa..." gumamku pelan. Kirihara menoleh cepat ke arahku.

"Tukar aja pake nyawa kucing. Ada 9 kan nyawanya?"

WAH! Ada penyusup muncul lagi di sini!

Niou mojok sambil mengelus-elus seekor kucing yang tampak suka ngoceh.

"Meow!"

"Nih, kucing. Kalo mo nukar nyawa ama dia aje..." Niou menyerahkan kucing itu pada kouhainya yang cuma bengong. Lepas itu ia meloncat turun lewat jendela dan... patah tulang.

Kami bedua hanya bisa tercengang dan m'langa gaya Adu Du dengan rahang patah melihat Niou dibawa ke kamar lain di rumah sakit ini.

Aku baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ketika Kirihara berseru, "Oh, Dokter!"

"Hai, Akaya. Shiraishi, sudah waktunya jam kunjung berakhir..." ujar sang dokter sambil tersenyum, "Kamu tampaknya sering ke sini."

"Saya hanya cemas dengan keadaan Kirihara-kun," sahutku sambil melepas genggaman tanganku pada tangan Kirihara.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah semakin baik dan demamnya mulai turun."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih infonya, Dokter. Aku pulang dulu, Kirihara-kun."

"Hati-hati, Shiraishi-saaan..."

* * *

tO bE cONTINUED~~~~

* * *

Memang nggak so sweet... tapi gpp khan? ;)

* * *

Siapkan diri kalian karena kisah GAJE ini akan segera berakhir!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Back

GAJE d'Next!

* * *

Sequel dr GAJE by Anak-anak Prince of Tennis

* * *

Same place, same time...

* * *

Disclaimer: tokoh orisinil: Konomi-sensei, cerita orisinil: Nadha yg pinteeeerrrr! (Kirihara: Pinter apa dulu ini? Gaje-gajean dan jadi-jadian ato...)

* * *

Chp. 5: The Next Morning ~Getting Back~

* * *

Akhirnya, penghujung chapter!

* * *

No One's POV

Hari itu semua tampak sibuk berkemas-kemas, menikmati seminggu lebih sehari liburan di Depok. Di sana-sini ada aja koper anak-anak Prince of Tennis yang bertebaran. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Eiji, cheese!" sempat-sempatnya Fuji mengambil foto sahabatnya itu.

"Kinchaaaan, kembalikan takoyakinya!"

"Atobe... lihat pockyku tidak?"

"Semua sudah siap? Barang tinggal tak bisa dimaafkan!" (? ingat, ini si gajemaniax yang ngomong!)

Anak-anak dari empat sekolah yang berbeda itu kemudian pergi ke limonya Atobe yang warna putih. Shiraishi celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang namun ia tak mendapatinya. Akhirnya ia mencolek Yukimura.

"Yukimura!"

"Nani, Shiraishi?"

"Lihat Kinchan dan Kenya, nggak?"

"Tuh, lagi kejar-kejaran."

Seorang Naniwa no Supiido Star dan seorang gontakure berlari-lari di antara rerumputan yang basah sambil saling menjerit, "Kinchaaaan!" "Kenyaaaa...!"

"Kinchaaan, Kenyaaa...!" panggil Shiraishi, "Kita dah nak balek niiii!"

"Waaaa! Balek, balek!" Kintaro meloncat-loncat ke arah Shiraishi.

Dan...

BUAKGH!

Chitose sukses ditabrak Kenya yang tengah melesat ke arahnya.

"Chitose! Anta la khair-khair?" Shiraishi memakai bahasa Arab abalan.

"Ana khair-khair je..."

Mereka masuk ke limo, lalu si mobil putih merayap laju di jalanan.

"Kita jemput Aka-chan dulu, nih." Yukimura memberitahu Fuji dan Shiraishi yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Kira-kira, dia udah membaik belum ya?"

"Kurasa udah. Soalnya, dia semangat banget terakhir kali aku ke sana."

Shiraishi merasa agak sedih. Kembali ke Jepang sih emang senang donk, wong negara sendiri. Sapa gga senang? Masalahnya, ia n' d'Shitenhouji harus meninggalkan bumi Kanto ke Kansai, meninggalkan tiga sekolah lain yang berada di Kanto. Sedih amet. Ini artinya... ia nggak akan bisa ketemu dengan Fuji, Yukimura (mereka berhasil membuat geng pecinta alam!), dan Kirihara yang ketiganya sangat ia sayangi.

* * *

Shiraishi's POV

Aku akan merasa sangat kehilangan... huweeeeeeee!

Kami akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Yukimura n' anax Rikkai lain berangkat menjemput kouhai mereka.

"Sebenarnya, pada mau ke mana, sih?" tanya Kinchan padaku.

"Pada mo jemput Kirihara-kun."

"Siapa Kirihara?"

DOENGG!

"Yang aku tahu cuma Kenya, Shiraishee, Chitose, Zaizen, Koshimae, lalu..."

* * *

POV Unlocked: Kirihara's POV

"Mura-buchooouuu!"

"Aka-chaaaaannn!"

Kami berpelukan kayak ibu yang semilenium lamanya nggak ketemu dengan anaknya.

"Gimana? Udah sehat?"

"Kata Dokter udah boleh keluar... Tagihannya?"

"Bayar pake uangmu donk."

GUBRAAKK! Orang harusnya bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian, ini bersakit-sakit dahulu, tambah parah sakitnya! Mura-buchooooouuuuu!

"Akaya! Udah sehat!" Marui-senpai berhasil mengembangkan sebuah balon berwarna hijau.

"Udah, Marui-senpai!"

Kami pergi keluar kamar. Aku melihat Shiraishi-san dan Fuji-san di depan pintu.

"Kirihara-kun, udah sehat?" sapa Shiraishi. Aku mengangguk. Jelas dong! Kemarin aku sempat olahraga malam-malam dan aku nggak merasa pusing ato demam lagi. Apalagi, aku menghabiskan Ramen Boost Version yang besar banget mangkok dan isinya! HUAHAHAHAHA!-

-aku nggak boleh cerita pada Marui-senpai!

"Yaaaahhh... mahal harganya!" Mura-buchou datang sambil marah-marah, "Sampe pake uangku juga, neh!"

"Kita langsung ke bandara?" tanya fukubuchou pada Atobe. Si buchou Hyotei menggeleng dengan sebuah seringai senang, "Kita ke Grand Indonesia dulu."

* * *

Shiraishi's POV

Sekarang kah waktunya? Atau bukan sekarang kah waktunya? Sudah? Belum?

Aku menghela napas keras. Author muncul membawa papan besar. Apa isinya, coba?

NGAKU DOOOOONNGGG!

Authooooorr... aku udah ngaku waktu itu!

NGGAK FRONTAL!

Aku mendesah dan menoleh pada kalian. Should I confess? Or shouldn't I confess?

* * *

**SEMUA TERGANTUNG JAWABANMU, DEAR READERS!**

* * *

**Note: You can make the sequel of this story if you want, but if you won't, I won't force you of course!**  
**And also, I love mystery ending, so, it's OWARI here :)**  
**Oh, don't be so sad... ^_^ I'll give you another story with another theme, certainly!**

* * *

**RIKKAI, SHITENHOUJI, SEISHUN, HYOTEI:**  
**THE END!**

* * *

**Shiraishi n' Akaya:**  
**Thx for reading!**

* * *

**Author:**  
**Kutunggu reviewnya, ya!**

* * *

**_Kono te de tsukamou to oikaketa risoo-tachi _**

**_Yasashii furi shite ore-ra o mayowa seru _**

**_Ashita ni mukai yume o seou nonara _**

**_Kotae wa kitto kagayai teru _**

**_Ore ni mie teru subete ga _**

**_Ore no sekai no subeteda _**

**_Kokoro furuwasete inoru _**

**_Owari janai_**

**(Hikari-Kirihara Akaya)**

* * *

...

* * *

Kenapa muncul lagu?!

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
